The Indians in the Lobby
THANKSGIVING SEES BARTLET BASTING BUTTERBALL AND NATIVE AMERICANS CAMPED IN WHITE HOUSE -- While President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) frets about where to spend Thanksgiving -- and how to best cook a gourmet turkey -- C.J. (Allison Janney) powwows with two Native Americans (guest stars Gary Farmer, "The Score," and Georgina Lightning) who are camped in the lobby and promise to cause a media dustup if they can't meet with a bigwig about receiving better public health projects on their reservation. Elsewhere, Josh (Bradley Whitford) pulls some political levers as he tries to gain the extradition of a teenaged boy who murdered his teacher and fled to Italy; Toby (Richard Schiff) informs Bartlet of an inexpensive way to improve his polling numbers; and Sam (Rob Lowe) questions a new poverty income index that could spell trouble for the President by classifying millions more people as poor virtually overnight. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli Recurring cast :Renée Estevez as Nancy :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :Gary Farmer as Jack Lone Feather :Georgina Lightning as Maggie Morningstar-Charles :Armando Pucci as Alberto Fedrigotti :Jenny Gago as Bernice Collette :Shashawnee Hall as Russell Angler :Dave Hager as Mark Faragut Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Patrick O'Connell as Bartender Uncredited :Ana Gasteyer as Butterball Hotline EmployeeSepulveda Tweet. (November 2019) Quotes :C.J. Cregg: When I came in here, back in the late 50s, there was a purpose to it, but then one thing led to another and I blacked out. I mean, I can hang in there with the best of them, Sir, but somewhere in the discussion of anise and coriander and the other 15 spices you like to use to baste a turkey, I simply lost consciousness. :President Josiah Bartlet: You know that line you're not supposed to cross with the President? :C.J. Cregg: I'm coming up on it? :President Josiah Bartlet: No, no. Look behind you. :Alberto Fedrigotti: 'Joshua you're in a restaurant... :'Josh Lyman: 'Alberto. :'Fedrigotti: '...and there is a little girl who's really misbehaving. She's runs around, she's throwing food. Her father decides to punish her right there by cracking a wine bottle over her head, throwing her to the ground, and kicking her repeatedly. You sit at the next table. What do you do? :'Josh: The kid wasn't throwing food. :Fedrigotto: Is there a crime that girl could commit that would justify what that father did? :Josh: See, it's problematic when other people make my argument for me. :cooking Thanksgiving dinner :Presdient Bartlet (Joe Bethersonton): Stuffing should be cooked inside the turkey, am I correct? :Operator: It can also be baked in a casserole dish :Presdient Bartlet (Joe Bethersonton): Well, then we'd have to call it something else, wouldn't we? :Operator: I suppose. :Presdient Bartlet (Joe Bethersonton): If I cook it inside the turkey, is there a chance I could kill my guests? I'm not saying that's necessarily a deal breaker. :Josh: Why is the White House so concerned about this? :Leo: Because I don't want this President to get a call from the Bishop of Rome :Josh: Why do we care about the Bishop of Rome? :Leo: Because that's not the only name he goes by. :Josh: What's another name? :Leo: Your holiness? :Josh: The Bishop of Rome is the Pope? Trivia *The "L" in DeKalb County, Georgia, is silent, so the name of the county is pronounced "dee-KAB" and not "dee-KALB." *Georgia's 4th District, at the time the episode was written, was heavily Democratic and majority-minority. *The name Alberto Fedrigotti was previously used in the Season 1 episode "How are Things in Glocca Morra?" of showrunner Aaron Sorkin's series Sports Night. That Fedrigotti was a fictional low-ranked tennis player in an improbably long-lasting match with then-real-life top-ranked pro Pete Sampras.Sports Night Wiki: "How are Things in Glocca Morra?" * During the president's call to the Butterball hotline, it is mentioned that the zip code for Fargo, North Dakota is 50504. This is incorrect. The 14 zip codes for Fargo, North Dakota are... 58102, 58103, 58104, 58105, 58106, 58107, 58108, 58109, 58121, 58122, 58123, 58124, 58125, 58126. *Mollie Orshansky is characterised as a Polish immigrant who based her poverty model on life in 'communist Poland'. In fact she was an American economist born in New York in 1915."The West Wing" The Indians in the Lobby (2001) *President Bartlet calls the Butterball Hotline, identifying himself as Joe Bethersonton of Fargo, North Dakota, residing on 11454 Pruder Street (not to be confused with Pruder Way or Pruder lane,) zipcode 50504, apartment 23-R. *The remark Bruno makes about white salmon ("guaranteed to not turn pink") is a reference to an urban legend about attempting to sell something unmarketable.Think (Un)pink *An uncredited Ana Gasteyer, during her time as an SNL cast member, provides the voice of the Butterball Hotline operator. This credit was entirely unknown to the public until Gasteyer tweeted about it in 2019 and casting director Tony Sepulveda confirmed it, noting voiceovers were usually not credited at the time the episode aired. Links :The Little Red Lighthouse and the Great Gray Bridge Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 ��